Toothless Release
by Rebelister
Summary: When Stoick orders that Toothless no longer be welcome, Hiccup is thrown into a tail spin of listening to his father, or saving his best friend from liberation of Berk, injuring Hiccup in the process. What will come of this in the end? Toothless's POV, splash of Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup..." Cried toothless, "Hiccup, wh...where are you?" Toothless was searching frantically for Hiccup but he was no where to be found. A few moments later, the whole city was rattled by the shouts from Stoick. Toothless, being curious, flew over to see what was wrong. He found Hiccup on the ground against a rock, and Stoick pacing back and forth talking to Hiccup. Toothless was nervous, but he didnt intrude, instead he hid behind a tree listening in on the conversation. He couldnt hear everything that was being said, but the one thing he could make out was Stoick telling Hiccup that the whole having a dragon thing was too crazy, and he had to let Toothless go. The look on Toothless' face when he heard this was the equivalent to a sad puppy...  
Toothless didnt want to hear anymore of what was being said so he went back to where we was when him and Hiccup first met, and was pacing in circles not knowing what to do or if Hiccup would actually go through with what his dad was telling him. And suddenly Toothless saw Hiccup coming with his head to the ground mumbling something to himself and shaking his head. Toothless sat down and watched as Hiccup walked up to him, and when he came up, he put his hand on Toothless and immediately broke down. Toothless kept trying to make everything better and tried to get Hiccup to play, but Hiccup kept crying. When Hiccup got the courage to finally say something he said, "Toothless, you know i love you...and you know i wouldnt trade you for the world...but Stoick doesn't want me to keep you..." Toothless' heart dropped as Hiccup put his arms around Toothless, and they cried together.  
Then, as Hiccup walked away to reset himself, Toothless flew off. When Hiccup turned back around and Toothless was gone. Hiccup was now really upset with Stoick and he went to go speak his mind. Hiccup couldn't lose Toothless. Toothless was his life, the part he had put so much effort into. Especially when Toothless was a rare night fury that no one else had caught.  
When Hiccup reached Stoick, he said "Dad we need to talk. I can't let Toothless go. I just can't do it. He means everything to me and it just isnt humane! Please don't make me let him go. I dont know what we would do without me, nor i him." Stoick replied, "Hiccup, you have heard my mind, and it will not be changed. There is nothing you can say or do to change it. Go now."  
Hiccup then left back to where he first met Toothless, and he threw himself to the ground and stared at the sky. After a while he heard footsteps and the sound of Astrids voice. He immediately got up, afterall he has to stay strong for his girl. When Astrid came up to Hiccup, she asked "darling, whats wrong? I know you arent okay." "Youre right Astrid, im not. Stoick made me let Toothless go...i dont know what to do without him," said Hiccup. Astrid places her hand on his shoulder and brings him in for a hug, but he pushes her away. "Astrid, darling, id rather be alone for now..." Astrid's face went long, and a single tear rolled down her face, and she walked away.  
As Hiccup lay on the ground once more he noticed a shadow come over him and go away, and when he looked to see what caused the shadow, he saw Toothless flying away, and the tears came as a flood...  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Those tears that flood from Hiccup's eyes, soon became a burning anger that he would not be able to control. How could he have listened to Stoick? How could he have let his pride and joy just slip away? Hiccup needed to honestly speak his mind to Stoick, and thats what he set off to do. But what about Astrid? Would she be able to handle her own dragon and Toothless for the time being? Hiccup couldnt even think of that anymore, he needed Stoick to change his mind.

"Dad! We need to talk," yelled Hiccup.

"Bout what son?

"Dad, you cannot just flip your mind on a dime like that about Toothless. I grew such a strong emotional attatchment to Toothless, there is no possible way im letting him go." Cried Hiccup.

Stoick was beyond angry, "Hiccup, i already told you. You are not to have a dragon." Stoick became enraged at this point and hit Hiccup's face.

Now, this sound rang through all of Berk. Not only did people stop what they were doing immediately, but Astrid's eyes filled with tears, because she knew what had just happened. She felt as though she couldnt do anything about it and that killed her. She looked at Toothless, then she looked at her reflection in his eyes. She didnt even know who she was. She normally knew how to help Hiccup, but now she was helpless. She couldnt bear this...pain, this...awful gut feeling that she simply wasn't enough...

"Why do I not know how to solve this? Why am I not Hiccup's rock anymore? I know I love him, and I know I want to be there for him, but how?" Astrid cried to Toothless, "Should I just let go? Should I just give up? I mean after all there is a cliff...NO! What am I saying? I have to be here for Hiccup...but am I enough?"

It was getting late after this long day of twists and turns, and Hiccup didn't really want to be here for the next day. He let Toothless down. He couldn't make Stoick change his mind. Hiccup could not stand the thought of what might happen to Toothless, and all of the "what if" statements started to run through his head. He couldn't take it. He needed to see Toothless.

Early the next morning, Hiccup set out to see Toothless, and talk with Astrid about everything. Only to make sure that they were all on the same terms.

When Astrid and Toothless were in his sight, he started running up to them with tears of joy in his eyes to finally see them again after what had felt like an eternity. (Cue epic reunion music, am I right?) And they all stayed in the biggest bear group hug to ever have happened. There were tears, smiles, laughs, and kisses in this hug that lasted far longer than a normal hug.

When they had all hugged and finished being overjoyed Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid all say down and Hiccup started the conversation.

"Astrid, I don't know what I'm going to do without Toothless...I don't even know who I'm going to be without him.."

"Hic, come on, cheer up. You'll be okay. I hate seeing you like this...but can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything. That's why I'm here, Astrid."

"Well, last night, I was thinking and I was beating myself up because I couldn't help you last night. When Stoick hit you, my heart dropped, and tears flooded my eyes. I was scared. I wanted to be your rock, but I let you down by not being there..I couldn't handle it anymore. The thoughts flooding my mind of me not being enough for you...when that's all I strive to be, Hic..."

Hiccup scooted closer to Astrid and put his arms around her and held her close. He whispered in her ear, "You, are more than enough Astrid. Don't you dare think less than that. You are my rock. I wouldn't still be here if you weren't always in my mind."

Astrid blushed and let herself finally breathe again. She felt sufficient for Hiccup. But he was hiding something from her...She knew him well enough to know that something was said between him and Stoick... But what was it?


End file.
